Phillip B127
Phillip B127 was a Spartan-III during the Human Covenant War and Post War eras. He began his career as a Heavy Weapons specialist, then received an additional certification as a Close Quarters Specialist. Phillip was originally from Tyumen, New Harmony, until the age of six when he was Conscripted into Beta Company. Background Phillip's parents were both members of the UNSC Military during the Human Covenant War. His father, Adam, was an ODST. He was confirmed Killed in Action before Phillip was born. Phillip's mother, Janice, was a Navy Officer. After Phillip was born, she was taken off ship duty and stationed on New Harmony, performing inspections on UNSC ships upon their arrival at New Harmony. In 2537, the Covenant attacked New Harmony. Phillip was four at the time of the attack. His mother was on board the UNSC Razor's Edge when it took fire from the Covenant vessel. Janice was killed in the attack. Phillip, now an orphan, was sent to the local orphanage. For two years, he felt helpless and regretful. He never fully understood what happened to his mother, until one day, a man come to the orphanage. This man explained to Phillip what happened, and offered him a chance to get revenge on the Covenant. Phillip, still not fully understanding everything, agreed and went with the man. Conscription Phillip arrived at a strange planet called Onyx in the year 2539. Now six, Phillip was one of the older kids in the group of 419 children in Beta Company. He usually dozed off. In fact, upon their arrival at Camp Currahee, Phillip got lost on his way to his barracks! However, that changed after the first day of training. On the first day of Conscription, Kurt Ambrose, who was in charge of the training of all of those selected for Beta Company, told the children about what they were here for. Ambrose then told them about a word. “Currahee”, the same name that belonged to the camp. Ambrose told them that it meant “we stand alone, together”. He said it was a Cherokee word from around the 1700s. Currahee, Ambrose told them, was the motto of the 101st Airborne Division of a country called the United States of America. This unit was the equivalent of the ODSTs. Phillip then thought of his father, an ODST. He began to day dream, until Ambrose walked up to Phillip, and said to him, “You all will become one. You will move as one, act as one, think as one. You will all be alone together, fighting the good fight. The right fight.” Ambrose then walked away, and Phillip was no longer scared about what would happen to him in the next seven years. Those words never left Phillip. He quickly showed the Drill Instructors that he was determined. In class, he began to realize what happened to his parents. On the courses, he tried his hardest to be one of the first across from the Company. He quickly proved himself worthy. Phillip bonded with three people most of all during his time on Onyx. Brandon B176, Garrett B159, and Riley B253 became Phillip's closest friends. And when it came time to pick teams for the second and third phases of training, the four of them spoke to the Drill Instructors, and convinced them to put the four friends in the same team. This team, designated Fireteam Regal, became one of the best teams in Beta Company. They always gave their best, and always were the best. Phillip was the first of Fireteam Regal to receive the Augmentation Procedure. He was worried that something would happen. He did not want to die without avenging his parents. He did not want to die without saying goodbye to the rest of his team. But more importantly, he did not want to become crippled and get stuck behind a desk at ONI. Kurt Ambrose saw this fear in Phillip and went to him before the procedure. He knelt down next to Phillip, who was laying down on the table, and said one word. "Currahee". Phillip replied, "We stand alone together". Both smiled. Phillip was ready. All of Fireteam Regal came out of Augmentation 100% healthy, and ready for active duty. Human Covenant War Fireteam Regal was deployed to multiple engagements during their service during the Human-Covenant War. Operation: Torpedo Fireteam Regal was one of the top combat teams in Beta Company. So when Phillip found out from Brandon B176, his Fireteam Leader, that they were not going to participate in Operation: Torpedo, he was upset. They all were. Every member of Regal wanted to see action. However, they were not selected for the operation. And there was nothing they could do about it. Every night for over a year, Phillip wondered if Fireteam Regal was at Operation: Torpedo, would it have ended differently. Maybe Lucy B091 would still talk. Maybe the operation would have been more of a success. Maybe all of Phillip's brothers and sisters would not have died. Fall of Reach One of Fireteam Reagl's most important, and most devastating, deployments was the Fall of Reach in 2552. From August 3 to August 31, Fireteam Regal was stationed on Reach, with one objective; protect the planet from the Covenant, and kill as many hostiles as possible. ONI: Atlantis Base Fireteam Regal was originally going to take part in Operation: Uppercut, but were pulled at the last minute to help defend ONI: Atlantis Base from a Covenant invasion. All hostiles were defeated, but the base received heavy damages, making the structure of it unstable and causing a base-wide evacuation. Operation: Eruption On August 25, 2552, Fireteam Regal was deployed to a Covenant base, designated FR-106-Q, with a large amount of ODSTs and Marines. The Covenant base was believed to be the main Ground Base for the invaders. Their mission, along with the other forces with them, was to destroy the base at any means necessary. Phillip, as the Heavy Weapons expert, was put in command of the Demolitions work. With help from Riley B253, Regal's Scout and Close Quarters Combat specialist, and also other reconnaissance tools, Phillip located five key positions that had to be destroyed to take down the whole base; the Vehicle Bay, Medical Wing, Barracks, Command Center, and Core Room. Phillip, Riley, and 25 ODSTs were to go into the base, set charges on the main support pylons, and get out to detonate them in unison. The explosion would bring down the whole structure, and kill anyone or anything still inside or immediately around the base. On August 29, 2552, Operation: Eruption began. Phillip B127, Riley B253, and the 25 ODSTs with Close Quarters and Explosive training went into FR-106-Q. The Strike Team entered through the Vehicle Bay, right after six Ghosts were deployed. The team was not noticed by the hostile Fast Movers, and ran into the target. The area was clear. Phillip called up an ODST Lance Corporal named Kenneth Herald, a Demolitions expert from the 22nd Tactical, to set the charge. He was done within thirty seconds. Phillip went to check his work. Flawless plant. No errors. Phillip nodded and the team moved to the Medical Wing. When they arrived at the Medical Wing, low amounts of Hostiles were present, most of which being unarmed. The Strike Team was able to take them down quick and without any alarms triggered. Herald immediately went to set the charge, and again was done within thirty seconds. Phillip check again, and the results were the same as in the Vehicle Bay. The Strike Team moved to the Barracks. Once there, they found a dozen Elites fast asleep. Phillip gave the order to kill them quietly, and ten ODSTs joined Phillip and Riley on their executions. When they came to the last Elite, the ODST shook him to hard, causing his target to awaken. He pulled out an Energy Knife from his wrist, and stabbed the trooper through the heart. He then ran to hit the alarm. However, right as he went to push it, a Shotgun went off. Riley then deactivated his SPI's Active Camouflage. He had put a shell straight through his head. Phillip called up the fast planting ODST Lance Corporal to plant the charge. He needed to get this bomb planted and move to the next target. One of the other ODSTs then said that Herald was the ODST who just got stabbed. Phillip handed him the charge, and told him to get to work. A minute later and the charge was set and ready to go. They moved to the Core Room. It was strategic that the Core Room be taken out before the Command Center. ONI might want files or prisoners from the base. If the Command Center was not the last area planted, they would not have time to search the computers for any valuable information, and any prisoners would slow them down and, possibly, let the base know of the incoming attack. Upon arriving at the Core, Phillip got an encrypted message from ONI: Castle Base. They had reason to believe that Liie 'Nenilee, Field Master of the Covenant Legion attacking Reach and an ONI High Value Target, was inside FR-106-Q. They were directed to either capture or kill 'Nenilee. Not doing either of those two options would result in disciplinary action. The orders then vanished. If ONI had reason to believe that someone was somewhere, most likely they were there. This changed Phillip's strategy, but only slightly. Phillip told the ODST commander, Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, and Riley, about these orders. They both acknowledge, and the Strike Team prepared to breach the Core Room. Phillip had seen multiple ways of entree into the Core Room. Three to be exact. He had sent Buck and eight other ODSTs to the East side entrance, and Riley and another eight ODSTs to the South side entrance. Phillip and the remaining seven troopers went to the Upper entrance. When all three teams were in position, Phillip gave the order to breach. Within two minutes, the whole room was clear. However, they lost about six ODSTs, bringing their troop size down to 20. Also, the last Elite was able to activate the alarm. To make matters even worse, the new planter was killed during the breach. Buck then went to talk to an ODST, who then ran to Phillip and reported that he could plant the bomb in about 45 seconds. Phillip asked his name, to which he replied Taylor Miles. Phillip gave Taylor the bomb, and he went to go plant it. He finished the plant in 45 seconds flat. The Strike Team packed up and ran for the Command Room. Multiple engagements took place in the hallways of Covenant Base FR-106-Q. By the time the Strike Team got to the Command Center, they had 12 members out of the original 27 remaining, including Phillip and Riley. Phillip gave the order to breach the room, to which he and Riley took point and cleared the Command Center. Buck then found Liie 'Nenilee, his armor taking a small dent from the swipe from the Field Master's Energy Swords. Phillip reacted first, and killed the Elite with a few bullets to the head. He was killed on contact, but not before he killed two of the ODSTs. Phillip, as calm as can be, began to give his orders. Taylor was to plant that bomb, and quick. Riley was to search the computers and find anything that ONI would feel was interesting. The other ODSTs were to stand guard, as more hostiles could come at any time. Phillip went to help Eddie up. Still shaking from his close encounter, Buck swatted the Spartan's hand away, and got up on his own. Phillip could tell he was one of the many ODSTs that did not like the Spartans. He let the thought leave his mind, and went to check on Taylor, who was finishing the plant when Riley called Phillip in an urgent tone of voice. Phillip went running, and arrived at Riley's console to see plans for a glassing of some of the planet's main civilian and military institutions; ONI: Sword Base, the Capital of Reach, and other populous areas were on this list. Phillip told Riley to download what he could, and quick. This information was vital to the survival of Reach. Riley got everything out of the system just in time. Brandon B176 hailed Phillip on a private channel, telling him that they had lost almost all forces, and that in five minutes the Strike Team was to be outside and moving to the Evacuation Point. Phillip acknowledged, and told everyone to start running for the Vehicle Bay. Phillip set the timer on the bombs for five minutes, just enough time to get out and cleared of the blast range. Luckily, the team encountered no hostiles on their way outside. They arrived at the Vehicle Bay to find multiple Revenants sitting there. Phillip gave the order to mount up in the Covenant vehicles, and radioed Brandon to tell him that they were on their way out of the base in five Revenants and with vital information for ONI. Brandon acknowledged and the Strike Team exited the base with two minutes and forty-seven seconds on the timer. The Strike Team arrived at the Evacuation Zone with one minute exactly on the timer. They loaded up, and got out of combat in enough time to see the Covenant base explode. It was a high priority mission, that few took part in, and even fewer survived. Fireteam Regal went in with over 500 troops, and came out with only 27 ODSTs and 49 Marines. Evacuation from Reach The forces from the attack on Covenant Base FR-106-Q were routed to ONI: Castle Base so Phillip and Riley could report their discovery to ONI. On August 30, 2552, the two Spartans presented their finding and the file proving it to Castle Base's Commander. He thanked them, and sent them on their way. The next morning, August 31, 2552, the survivors from Operation: Eruption were loaded onto Pelicans bound to the UNSC Winter of Discontent. They were to accompany the ship off world. However, that all changed when three Pelicans, one of which had Riley B253 and Garrett B159 on board, were shot down by Covenant Anti Air. Garrett reported that all in his Pelican were alive, but the other two Pelicans were destroyed on impact. The other five Pelican's landed, to not be shot down and suffer the same fate. Brandon contacted the Winter of Discontent, saying that they needed support ASAP. They replied saying help was on its way, ETA fifteen minutes. Garrett reported a sighting of a CCS-class Battlecruiser. Then, the Spartans, ODSTs, and Marines saw it fire its glassing beam. They were frightened. Phillip, using his UGPS, discovered that the trajectory of the Battlecruiser's glassing beam was about one kilometer away from the crash site, clear from destructive range, but still within the range of its EMP effect. They were, therefore, unable to contact the other members of Fireteam Regal. Then, they saw a Phantom moving in towards the crash site. However, it was shot down by a Rocket Launcher, and crashed. This, however, was aimed at the survivors. Phillip, once again using his UGPS, discovered that the Phantom crashed on top of Garrett and Riley's last known position. Brandon screamed, and began to run to save his brothers. Phillip held him back, saying there was nothing they could do. Phillip pulled him into the Pelican, and gave the order to have all UNSC forces fall back to the Winter of Discontent. Right before liftoff, Phillip and Brandon saw another load of ODSTs come on board the UNSC Winter of Discontent. They turned around and, as the Pelican door opened, saw Garrett and Riley walking out, covered in ash and fresh scratches on their SPI armor. Somehow, they were able to move positions before the Phantom crashed, although all the other survivors died in the resulting explosion. The reinforcements which Brandon called in arrived about ten minutes later and evacuated the two survivors. Battle of Biko In January of 2553, Fireteam Regal was sent to the planet Biko to assist the UNSC Small World After All in checking the planet for any remaining Covenant forces. For Brandon B176, Regal's Team Leader, this mission was going to be painful for him; soon after he was born, Biko was attacked by the Covenant. His parents were murdered right in front of his young, three year old eyes. At approximately 0400 hours on January 6, 2553, Fireteam Regal and a squad of eight ODSTs from the 7th Battalion were dropped into the outskirts of the city of Durban, the capital of Biko. Their mission was to find and neutralize any hostile Covenant forces in the city. However, they were not prepared for what was in store. Fireteam Regal and the ODSTs moved for the South side of the city first. They first went to the former UNSC Army Base, Fort Bradley, to check for any ordinance remaining. When they entered the base, they began to take fire. The Covenant had been informed of their assault, and had enough time to set up to defend the position. Two ODSTs went down before they took over the base entirely. When they got to the Armory, they saw nothing but empty crates. The Command Center was completely stripped of all monitors and computers. All of the vehicles in the Vehicle Bay were destroyed. Nothing was in the base. Considering this, they moved towards the heart of Durban, specifically the Capital Building. By 1200 hours, the team had reached the outskirts of the Capital Building. However, a few small skirmishes on their way had caused them to lose two more ODSTs, bringing the team to a total of eight members. Brandon had Phillip place a breaching charge on the door, and then sent Garrett B159, Riley B253, and two ODSTs to the back door to do the same. When both teams were in position, they breached the building. Making their way towards the main conference room, the team encountered multiple hostiles, all of which were neutralized. However, they began to hear screaming, human screaming. Brandon gave the order to continue to move through the building, and keep an eye out for any hostages. Soon, they were able to push up to the main conference room and freed the hostages. Garrett radioed for an emergency Pelican extraction. The Small World After All then replied saying that they would have to go to the park on the other side of town for extraction. Apparently other hostages had been found throughout the city, and they were all being rounded up there for evac. The team moved to the park as fast as they could. Garrett and Riley covered the rear while Phillip and Brandon lead in the front. The four remaining ODSTs covered the sides, with about ten hostages in between the UNSC soldiers. Then, a sniper went off, and one of the ODSTs went down. Everyone ran for cover, making sure the hostages were alright. Two were killed, one right outside of cover. Then, another sniper went off. Garrett had quickly set up and attacked the hostile sniper. The team sat there for a few minutes to make sure that they were clear. Once Brandon felt that it was safe to proceed to the extraction point, they continued to move towards the park. Just under one kilometer away from the park, the team began to take fire again. However, this time it was from about twenty Grunts, fifteen Jackals, and five Brutes. Brandon has the three ODSTs continue with the eight hostages to the base, while Fireteam Regal gave them cover fire. The ODSTs acknowledged, and continued to bring the hostages to the evacuation site. After about half of the enemies were eliminated, Garrett B159 told Brandon B176 that the Pelicans were leaving in ten minutes, and that the ODSTs were pinned down. Riley B253 said that he and Garrett B159 would cover Brandon B176 and Phillip B127 so that they could get back to the base. Phillip, having just found his fellow team mates during the Battle of Installation 00, did not want to leave them again. However, Brandon and Phillip knew it had to be done. So they went to help the ODSTs. A few minutes later, Riley radioed Phillip telling him that Garrett was dead, needle through his head. He said he was going to fall back and meet up with the other two SPARTANs. However, in the middle of his sentence, Phillip heard a Covenant Energy Sword go through something, and then he heard Riley scream. He was dead. And this time, neither of them were getting up. Brandon B159 and Phillip B127 arrived at the ODSTs position within two minutes of Riley's transmission. In three more, the Pelicans were taking off and heading back towards the Small World After All. And to make matters worse, hostiles had begun to attack from the rear of the ODSTs' position. Brandon told Phillip to get the hostages loaded into the Pelicans, while he and the ODSTs covered the rear. Phillip obliged and began to move up with the hostages. The hostages were loaded up in the Pelicans with one minute to spare. Brandon and the ODSTs, now only two of them, retreated to the Pelicans. Then the ODSTs boarded. Phillip and Brandon remained outside and covered the Pelicans. The copilot screamed out telling them to get on board. Phillip told Brandon to go first, but Brandon refused. After a small amount of bickering, Brandon pushed Phillip into the Pelican, took his Assault Rifle, and began to kill any Covenant in sight. The Pelican doors began to close, and Phillip screamed out to his best friend. Brandon turned around, his helmet cracked on the side. Phillip began to cry. Right at that moment, just before the Pelican doors closed completely, a sniper round went off, and a hole appeared in the middle of Brandon's visor. Brandon dropped to the ground. The doors were then closed completely, and the Pelican sped away towards the UNSC Small World After All. Phillip B127 was the last surviving member of Fireteam Regal. Battle of Venezia Phillip B127 was still depressed by the loss of his brothers, Fireteam Regal. When he got a notice from ONI Section 3 that he was being placed in a new team named Fireteam Phoenix, he became even more depressed. He did not want Brandon B176, Garrett B159, and Riley B253 to be replaced. However, he had no choice. His first mission with this team was in March of 2553, on the Insurrectionist planet Venezia. Now that the Covenant had surrendered fully, the UNSC began to once again target Insurrectionist planets. Phillip kept his distance from his new team during Fireteam Phoenix's mission briefing. The team was tasked with eliminating an Insurrectionist base and gather any information regarding Insurrectionist operations in that Sector. Fireteam Phoenix dropped into Venezia at 0500 hours, just before sunrise. That would give them enough time to move in and begin to approach the base at its location inside a mountain. Matt A032, Phoenix's Team Leader, took point with Zack B170, Phoenix's CQC Specialist. Phillip B127 and Andy G014, Phoenix's Sniper, covered the rear. The other members of Phoenix moved like they had been working together for years, even though they were each from a different Company. Zack, a fellow Beta Company member, was glad when he saw Phillip. Zack's original team, Fireteam Zulu, had worked with Fireteam Regal on multiple occasions during Conscription. Phillip was equally glad to see a friendly face. By sunrise, Fireteam Phoenix was entering the Insurrectionist base, code named by ONI as TS-389. Matt A032 and Phillip B127 entered first. Zack B170 and Andy G014 covered the rear. Everyone equipped their Silenced SMGs, and began to move through the base. To effectively distract the Insurrectionists, Fireteam Phoenix was tasked with placing explosives in three key locations around the base; the Barracks, Armory, and Command Center. Given enough explosives to level a medium sized building, Phoenix was to place charges in these three locations and these three locations alone. They were also to be discrete when killing hostiles, so that no alarms were raised. To Phillip, this was just another day in the office; Fireteam Regal had preformed operations like this countless times. The Barracks was relatively easy to take over. Only three hostiles were inside, and all of them were asleep. Zack, Andy, and Phillip eliminated them quietly, while Matt covered the entrance. Once everyone was killed, Phillip placed the charges around the room. Phoenix then moved on to the Armory. When they arrived at the Armory, Phoenix encountered two enemies standing guard. Matt had Phillip and Zack move in for the kills, while him and Andy covered them. Phillip and Zack did so, and moved the bodies into a supply closet nearby. Zack then hacked the door and went into the room with the rest of his team. Phillip planted the charges once more. Once that happened, Phoenix began to move to the Control Center. By the time they reached the Command Center, Fireteam Phoenix had had killed about ten Insurrectionists in total. Once at the Command Center, they killed ten more enemies. However, one of them had gotten to the alarm just before dying. Matt ordered Andy to help him cover the door while Phillip planted the last of the charges. He also had Zack hack into the Insurrectionist's computers to get any information they could. Once Phillip was done, Matt had him set the timer on the charges for two minutes. It would take the Insurrectionist's three minutes to defuse all three charges. Phoenix then began to run out of the base. By the time they reached the exit, Fireteam Phoenix had killed a dozen Insurrectionists since they left the Command Center. With ten seconds before detonation, Phoenix had just enough time to leave the base and get into cover to watch it explode. They ran out of the base, and got to cover behind a couple of rocks outside. All three charges detonated, and Insurrectionist base TS-389 was destroyed. Fireteam Phoenix then moved to the evac zone and were brought back to the UNSC Orion's Arch, the ship that brought them into Venezia. Post War Integration into Spartan Operations In April of 2553, about two months after joining Fireteam Phoenix, word was passed to all Spartan-IIIs that they would be integrated into the new Spartan Operations branch, with complete integration being expected by late June 2553. Mere days after receiving this notice, Fireteam Phoenix was ordered to return to Mars, the main hub for the newly created Spartan-IV program, for debriefing and reassignment. Upon arriving at Mars, Phillip and Fireteam Phoenix said their goodbyes to each other, understanding that from this point forward they would no longer be working together. In the past two months, they had completed multiple operations together and grown fond of one another. After this, the four Spartans went into four separate rooms for their debriefing. Phillip was asked multiple questions regarding his service to the UNSC throughout the Human Covenant War. Every mission which he participated in since his graduation of Beta Company in 2537 was reviewed, especially those against the Covenant. The ONI operatives asked Phillip questions such as if he recognized any specific hostiles, such as Jul 'Mdama, a Sangheili who Phillip recently read was captured back in February of 2553. They also asked him about his mental and physical health, noting that many personnel, including Spartans, suffered during the Human Covenant War and needed to be treated properly. Phillip assured them that he was fit for duty and ready for his next assignment, keeping his composure throughout the rigorous questioning process. When he was leaving the debriefing room, Phillip saw a cart with four SPI armor units roll past him, among them being his own. He began to wonder what was happening, when he then saw five Spartan-IVs in the new MJOLNIR Gen. II armor walk in the same direction. The ONI agent then came out from the room and explained that Phillip and four other Spartan-IIIs were going to be put up against those five Spartan-IVs in a new training program called War Games. The ONI agent lead Phillip to an armory, inside which contained his armor and that of three other Spartan-IIIs. Phillip was then introduced to Shawn G011, Jordan G026, Klaus G235, and Logan G311, four Gamma Company Spartan-IIIs who served gallantly during the ending of the Human Covenant War. The Fireteam was then instructed to put on their armor and grab whatever weapons they felt most comfortable with. As Logan grabbed the M41 SPNKR Rocket Launcher and a MA5K Assault Rifle, Phillip instead used the M739 SAW and his own BR55 Battle Rifle. The rest of the Spartan-IIIs gathered weapons they were comfortable with; Shawn took a M90A Shotgun and BR 55 Battle Rifle, Jordan equipped a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle along with extra ammunition and his own M6G Magnum, and Klaus rounded out the team with a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and M6E Magnum. As the Spartans began their final preparations, a holomap appeared with the terrain of the upcoming engagement. The Spartan-IIIs immediately recognized it as a section of the dense forest of Onyx which they trained in for years. The ONI agent then came over a loudspeaker and addressed the two Spartan Fireteams regarding their mission. For this mission, the Spartan-IVs would be tasked with defending a position within the forest, while the Spartan-IIIs were to infiltrate and take control of their position. (To be completed...) Physical Traits and Characteristics Like all Spartan-IIIs after Augmentation, Phillip has blue eyes. His eyes were originally hazel. He has brown hair and is 6 foot 2 inches. He also has a scar, approximately six inches long, below his collarbone where it meets the right shoulder from a knife wound which penetrated the gel layer of his SPI armor during the Battle of Biko. Phillip enjoys many different activities outside of his normal operations. During free time while he was in Conscription, Phillip enjoyed playing, and usually losing, basketball to Brandon B176. He also enjoyed swimming and playing billiards with Garrett. Phillip is also known as an avid player of the Handball game Suicide. Phillip would play with Riley and some of the other Conscripts, usually winning the game. Phillip is very vocal for a Spartan. When he sees something that doesn't make sense and could cause issues in the future, he speaks out against in. Especially when it is someone who Phillip does not know and has not proven to be competent in leadership, Phillip will try to show they the issues with their idea. At times, he can become very passionate about this and get aggressive and an attitude. However, when in a combat situation he is able to keep his emotions in check and listen to whoever is in charge of the operation, as well as assisting whenever possible. Category:Beta Company